true_mwfandomcom-20200213-history
Tai Ah Divine City
It was built on the peak of a gigantic outcrop. The city was a black citadel that stood above foundation stone pillars. It was a shaved-off summit, a few dozen kilometers in radius and more than ten thousand meters high.A city built on top of a rock pillar, which was more than ten thousand meters high, made it look like a black dragon from afar.It was hard to imagine that the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom had built such a city in the Divine Wilderness. Even the most capable human would sigh with emotion when seeing this. The city’s base was already about ten thousand meters tall. Inside the city, there were tall buildings, some of them even pierced through the clouds themselves.The walls around the city seemed to be connected to the sky as if they were endless.There was a huge, dark brown colored square in front of the city that looked like it had been covered in blood, revealing an endless amount of killing and sanguinity.Beside the square, there were thick and tall old trees, which resembled green giants.The entire city was situated on a sharp cliff with walls smooth like mirrors. There were no roads, only water-bucket-sized black metal chains that linked the jagged parts of the cliff to the plains ten thousand meters below.Looking at it from below, the chains were huge and lofty at the bottom, while the other end looked thin in the distance, as they eventually disappeared into the clouds. It made one shudder in fear.These chains were bridges that hung in the void and they were the only entrances into the city from the Divine Wilderness plains.Such a system made it difficult for people to enter and exit the city. But it had a great advantage, it was easy to defend. The Divine Wilderness would occasionally have beast hordes. In these beast hordes, there was no lack of king-ranked desolate beasts. If it were an ordinary city, it would long since have wiped out by a beast horde!Having a city built on an outcrop tens of thousands meters high, standing all alone at the pinnacle, reduced the number of ways normal desolate beasts could attack once the chains were withdrawn. Upon entering the city, the most prominent building was a large tower in the city’s center, that was the Central Divine Tower. Residences The Tai Ah Divine City’s residences are divided into : * Lower Class (cost : free) * Middle Class (cost : two dragon scale runes a day) * Upper Class (cost : five dragon scale runes a day) * Central Divine Tower (cost : fifty dragon scale runes a day) Out of the four types of residences in the Tai Ah Divine City, the lower, middle and upper class had similar prices.But once it reached the central divine tower, the price jumped ten times, and began at fifty dragon scale runes.It was obvious that there were plenty of advantages living in the central divine tower. Hierarchy The Tai Ah Divine City has 5 Elders. They are : * Elder Jian Ge * Elder Cang Yan Category:Locations Category:Tai Ah Divine Kingdom